New Divide
by Bluesonable
Summary: Brittany a l'air heureuse avec Artie. Santana décide donc de la laisser en paix et se replie sur elle-même sans que personne ne l'en empêche. Jusqu'au jour où elle décide de quitter le Glee Club.
1. I Will Always Love You

Bonjour = ). Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de poster cette fanfiction ici afin de partager avec le plus de monde possible. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Sachez que c'est très OOC. Santana reste quelqu'un de franc, mais je vais développer son côté sensible. Parce que moi, lorsque je vois Santana, je vois une fille brisée. Pour moi, le rejet de Brittany dans "Sexy" a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Ma fic est donc une continuation de Sexy sous un angle assez déprimant. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas donc si vous vous mettez à pleurer x) c'est pas ma faute. (Même si je doute que vous pleuriez mais eh, sait-on jamais s'il y a des âmes sensibles.)

Disclaimer : GLEE et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La seule chose qui m'appartienne c'est l'idée et les personnages originaux qui vont faire leur apparition :).

* * *

><p>La douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts, l'odeur de ses cheveux enivrant mes narines, la chaleur de sa voix lorsqu'elle prononce mon nom, la beauté de ses yeux bleus, la contagion de son sourire... il m'est impossible de dire ce que je préfère chez elle. Jamais je n'ai pu choisir et je doute de le faire un jour. C'est un tout. De sa manière de penser à sa façon de marcher, tout en elle m'attire, tout en elle m'hypnotise. Tout en elle m'assassine lorsque je la vois passer dans le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres, assise sur les genoux de son petit-ami handicapé.<p>

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai arrêté d'espérer. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment j'ai arrêté de me soucier de ce que pensais les autres. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même. Celle qui effrayait tout le monde, celle qui disait ce qu'elle pensait au moment où elle le pensait n'était rien de plus qu'un corps sans vie à présent. Moi qui avait peur de tomber dans l'oublie, d'être ignoré, moi qui avait toujours refusé de n'être qu'un visage en plus dans ce lycée, moi Santana Lopez, je n'étais plus que la fille qui s'asseyait au dernier rang en classe et qui faisait partie du Glee Club.

Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y suis toujours. Plus personne ne m'adresse la parole. Personne ne s'est soucié de moi au moment où j'ai sombré. Personne n'a rien vu me concernant. Tout ce qu'ils ont compris c'est que Brittany et moi ne nous parlions plus. Cela devait être ma faute. Si seulement ils savaient...

Assise sur cette chaise minable au fond de la salle j'écoutais d'un air absent les paroles de Monsieur Schuester. Comme d'habitude, j'étais oubliée, dans mon coin, sans personne à côté, sans personne qui se retournait pour me parler. Invisible aux yeux du monde, je baissais mon regard au sol tandis que Brittany éclatait d'un rire cristallin aux mots d'un Puck particulièrement en forme. Mon coeur manqua un battement à ce son merveilleux puis se brisa encore un peu plus. Je n'avais plus cette chance inouïe de l'entendre rire tous les jours. Je n'avais plus cette chance d'entendre sa voix, ni de sentir sa présence près de moi. Je n'étais plus rien qu'un fantôme à présent. Plus personne ne savait que j'existais. Pas même elle.

Déçue et profondément seule, je posais mes coudes sur mes cuisses ainsi que ma tête dans mes mains, en espérant que lorsque je relèverai le visage, je me réveille du pire des cauchemar jamais eu. Schuester continuait avec ses discours qui n'en finissaient jamais. Ces mêmes discours qu'il nous rabâchait sans cesse lorsque sa vie personnelle n'allait pas. Ces mêmes discours qui étaient censés nous rappeler que le Glee Club était une famille. Ce mot me restait en travers de la gorge. Une famille ? Une famille est-elle censée vous poignarder dans le dos à cause de suppositions ? Personne n'est jamais venue me demander confirmation. Personne n'est jamais venu me voir pour que je leur explique. Ils ont tout simplement soutenu Brittany dans ce moment si difficile et moi... moi je me retrouvais sur le banc de touche sans personne pour me soutenir alors que je coulais. Leur si belle famille m'avait rejetée comme une malpropre. Leur si belle famille n'était rien qu'une façade. A la moindre fissure, leur famille éclaterait... et moi. Moi je serai là, à regarder, à savourer leur désarroi.

Pour autant, j'avais quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose qu'il fallait que je fasse pour leur prouver à tous que Brittany n'était pas l'ange qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était. Et tant pis si elle m'en voulait. Tant pis si elle me haïssait. Il était temps à présent que les masques tombent. Le mien serait le premier à tomber...

Je croisais le regard de Monsieur Schuester et d'un signe de tête, il m'autorisa à prendre la scène. Je lui avais demandé en début de session si je pouvais chanter. La surprise que j'avais lu sur son visage m'avait fait mal. Lui aussi pensait que j'avais disparu. Peu importe. Je prenais place au centre de la salle et les regardais dans les yeux, les uns après les autres. Lorsque j'arrivais à Brittany, je fis exprès de la sauter. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder. La douleur était trop grande. Bien trop grande pour que je pose mon regard sur elle. Voir tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi mais refusait de vivre au grand jour tant qu'elle était avec Artie me tuait à petit feu.

Sans dire un mot, je fis signe au groupe derrière moi de se tenir près. Nous avions répéter. Eux savaient que j'existais, j'en avais trouver du soutien. Pas à l'endroit où j'avais espérer en avoir, mais c'était mieux que rien.

**If I should stay**  
><strong>I would only be in your way<strong>  
><strong>So I'll go, but I know<strong>  
><strong>I'll think of you every step of the way<strong>

Les yeux fermés, les mains dans les poches de mon jean, je commençais à chanter, acapella pour le moment. Le message était clair et il n'y avait aucun doute sur la personne à qui je dédiait ce message.

**And I will always love you**  
><strong>I will always love you<strong>  
><strong>You, my darling you, hmm<strong>

J'entendais le groupe derrière moi commencer à jouer et je sentais toute ma douleur, ma peine, ma haine, mon amour se déverser dans ces paroles que Dolly Parton avait écrite. Mes yeux à présent ouvert, je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Brittany qui ne clignait pas. Elle avait compris. Je ne me battrais pas. A quoi bon ? Sa décision était prise et je ne voulais rien d'autre que son bonheur.

**Bittersweet memories**  
><strong>That is all I'm taking with me<strong>  
><strong>So goodbye, please, don't cry<strong>  
><strong>We both know I'm not what you, you need<strong>

C'était un mensonge. Je savais que j'étais celle qu'il lui fallait. Celle qui la rendrait heureuse. Je ne pouvais cependant pas le faire sans son consentement. Aussi fallait-il que je me retire de la course. Artie était son petit-copain. Je n'avais plus rien à faire dans sa vie. L'amitié n'était plus suffisante pour moi. Peut-être que ne plus la fréquenter en tant qu'amie était une erreur, mais sa simple présence me brisait le coeur.

**And I will always love you**  
><strong>I will always love you<strong>

La pause musicale me permit de retirer mon regard et de le diriger vers celui des autres. Que lisais-je sur leur visage ? Choc, surprise, peine, pitié... De dégoût, je reposais mes yeux sur le sol.

**I hope life treats you kind**  
><strong>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of<strong>  
><strong>And I wish to you joy and happiness<strong>  
><strong>But above all this I wish you love<strong>

La fin de la chanson s'approchait, mon départ aussi. Je ne quittais pas McKinley non. Mais le Glee Club ne me retenait plus. L'année dernière, je m'y précipitais : je pouvais enfin être moi-même. Cette année, je ne suis même plus attendue, ni reconnue. Je n'ai rien à leur prouver. Faire partie d'une clique ? Très peu pour moi. J'en avais finie avec ces histoires.

**And I will always love you**  
><strong>I will always love you<strong>  
><strong>I will always love you<strong>  
><strong>I will always love you<strong>  
><strong>I will always love you<strong>  
><strong>I, I will always love you<strong>

**You, darling I love you**  
><strong>Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.<strong>

- Votre hypocrisie n'a d'égal que votre prétention, dis-je lorsque le silence revint. Vous croyez tout savoir de la vie des autres, tout comprendre alors que c'est tout le contraire. Vous vous arrêtez au superficiel. Je ne suis peut-être pas la fille la plus sympa du monde, mais personne, pas même-moi, ne mérite le traitement que vous m'avez donner. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Brittany et moi n'était pas de vos affaires, mais vous y avez mis votre grain de sel, vous m'avez mise de côté en pensant, à tort, que tout était de ma faute. Je ne vous corrigerai pas. Vous n'en valez pas la peine. Bon courage pour les nationales. Moi, j'abandonne.

Sous leurs regards ébahis, je pris mon sac et sortit de la salle sans même me retourner une seule fois. Plus rien ne me retenais. Le coeur serré, les larmes aux yeux, je m'empêchais d'espérer. D'espérer qu'elle me retienne, m'empêche de quitter le Glee Club, d'espérer qu'elle quitte enfin Artie pour moi. La stupidité de la chose m'humiliait.

Je ne peux nier donc, la surprise qui secoua mon corps lorsque mon nom résonna dans le couloir. Sa voix semblait désespérée et ses pas précipités trahissaient sa détresse. J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air afin de calmer mon coeur puis me retournais. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient sous les larmes qu'elle ne pleurait pas et je savais alors que même si elle me retenait, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que cela s'arrangerait pour nous deux.


	2. Unbreak My Heart

**Ce chapitre et le chapitre suivant étant déjà écrit, je vous les donne rapidement afin que vous puissiez être à jour avec les autres ;).**  
><strong>Que puis-je dire sur celui-là si ce n'est qu'il est très mauvais et que je ne l'aime pas du tout ? Il fallait cependant que j'introduise ce nouveau personnage et je ne trouvais pas meilleure moyen :. Ne m'abandonnez pas encore, ça ne fait que commencer :).**

**Disclaimer : Voir chapitre 1. Alexis m'appartient.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Retiens-moi.<p>

Silencieusement, je la suppliais. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, je voyais le regret et la douleur. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je commençais à pleurer. Honteuse de montrer à quel point cela m'atteignait, je baissais la tête et retenait un sanglot. Elle était heureuse avec Artie. Il la traitait comme de la merde, mais elle était heureuse, je ne pouvais rien contre ça. Je ne pouvais rien contre lui. J'étais devenue si faible que je me faisais peur, si faible que j'étais surprise de pouvoir rester debout en cet instant.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle les yeux rivés au sol.

Je souriais tristement et lui prit la main. J'avais besoin d'un contact physique. Un contact qui me donnerai la force de lui dire au revoir. Un dernier contact qui resterai à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

- Je sais, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Le contact de sa main n'était pas suffisant au final. Je l'attirai à moi doucement et passait mes bras autour de son cou. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, je la respirai, la goûtait. Chaque parcelle de son corps, la moindre nuance de son parfum naturel tout était à présent gravé en moi. Malheureusement rien n'est jamais permanent et je savais que bientôt le souvenir de ce contact ne serait pas suffisant. Désespérée, je fermai les yeux et la serrait encore plus fort contre moi. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment finisse.

Artie choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de la salle, inquiet de ne pas voir Brittany revenir. Dans ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes immondes, je voyais la jalousie et la pitié. Tristement, je m'éloignais de ma meilleure amie et d'un signe de tête lui indiquait d'y retourner. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Bientôt, je ne serai plus rien qu'un fantôme, rien qu'un souvenir dans la vie de cette merveilleuse personne que j'avais laissé m'échapper. Elle retourna près de son petit-ami et je m'éloignais à nouveau. La sonnerie retentit et je laissais alors un sanglot s'échapper de ma gorge. Tout était terminé.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, j'avais, avec l'autorisation de Figgins, changé de casier. Il ne m'avait suffit que d'un voyage pour tout déplacer. J'étais à présent de l'autre côté du couloir, trop loin de Brittany pour la croiser momentanément à chaque fois que je devais prendre un livre. Suffisamment loin d'elle pour pouvoir résister à la tentation de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, de caresser sa joue, de l'embrasser... Pas assez loin cependant pour ne pas la voir, Artie à ses côtés traverser ce maudit couloir et s'arrêter à l'endroit même où je m'étais déclarer.<p>

Difficilement, j'avais ma salive et détournait le regard. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Je fermais les paupières et priait, priait sans cesse pour que je n'entende plus ce rire qui n'en finissait pas de résonner dans mes oreilles. Le désespoir m'envahissait et je devais réunir toutes mes forces afin de ne pas fondre en larmes .

- C'était le bordel hier après que tu sois partie, dit soudaine une voix à côté de moi.

Sursautant de surprise, je me tournais vers la droite où se tenait, adossée au casier, l'une des bassistes du groupe qui accompagnait le Glee Club. Celle qui m'avait accompagné hier lors de ma prestation. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle m'observait. Sa simple présence réussit à me faire sourire une fraction de seconde. C'était suffisant. Amusée par ma réaction, Alexis, c'était son nom, ferma mon casier, passa un bras derrière ma nuque et m'entraîna dans le couloir. Si Brittany était la lumière qui illuminait mes pas, Alexis était la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que nous nous parlions mais elle savait déjà tout. Cela me soulageait, je n'étais pas si seule finalement. Pas si invisible que ça. Silencieuses, nous passions devant Artie et Brittany. Cette dernière tenta de croiser mon regard mais je bougeais la tête à la dernière seconde afin de ne pas la voir, même du coin de l'oeil. Je n'étais pas prête. Mon coeur se serra en imaginant son visage d'habitude éclatant de vie, s'effondrer sous la profonde tristesse qu'elle devait ressentir. Si j'avais mal, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Je poussais un soupir et me dégageais de l'étreinte de ma nouvelle amie qui ne tenta rien pour m'en empêcher.

- Oh pendant que j'y pense... j'étais en maths tout à l'heure et franchement, tu sais à quel point je déchire en maths. On était genre, en plein milieu de l'exercice trois ou je sais pas quoi, j'y prêtai pas trop attention pour être honnête et là d'un coup boum badaboum, je repère Tina et Mercedes juste devant moi en train de parler de, tu l'as déjà devinée j'en suis sûre, ton départ.

J'esquissais un sourire. Cette fille était pire que Rachel Berry en ce qui concerne les prises de paroles. Elle avait cependant l'avantage de ne pas être ennuyeuse à mourir et d'utiliser, à excès, des citations de films qu'elle avait vu la veille. Elle devait avoir regardé Le Cinquième Élément hier soir, pensais-je tandis qu'elle continuait son histoire.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite néanmoins. Je n'arrivais pas à me libérer de l'image de Brittany. Parler du Glee Club me faisait penser à elle, et j'avais à nouveau cette sensation de me noyer. Tous les souvenirs que j'avais avec elle me revenaient en mémoire et je n'avais aucun moyen de les arrêter. Alexis ne le remarquais pas et continuais de parler. J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs, la respiration saccadée, je m'accrochais à son bras pour ne pas tomber.

- Apparemment c'était le gros bordel. Enfin, pas qu'apparemment parce que j'étais là et je peux te le confirmer. Brittany t'as suivie, mais ça je suis sûre que t'es déjà au courant, Artie était hyper énervé qu'elle le fasse d'ailleurs. Il a fallu que Finn, Puck et Sam le retiennent pour pas qu'il vous interrompt de suite. Rachel a commencé à paniquer parce que, et je cite « Santana a l'une des meilleures voix de ce Glee Club, elle ne peut pas nous planter comme ça » enfin c'était à peu près ça, j'ai du louper neuf ou dix mots si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Puck et Lauren se sont bécotés c'était terrible à voir, et les autres je sais pas parce que j'étais en train de m'endormir...

Les larmes aux yeux, je tentais de me concentrer sur les paroles d'Alex qui, sans même le savoir, était devenue ma bouée de sauvetage. Je ne respirai plus. J'étouffais. Une inspiration puis deux, une expiration, une inspiration, deux, trois, mon rythme cardiaque tuait tous les records. Je commençais à avoir le tournis, mon ventre me faisait mal, je ne voyais plus rien. Je serrai le bras de mon amie encore plus fort sans que cela ne la dérange plus que cela. Je la remerciais silencieusement de ne rien remarquer, tout en la maudissant. Pourquoi devait-elle avoir ces problèmes de concentrations ? Pourquoi est-ce je tombais toujours sur des gens comme cela ?

- Et donc ouais, ce matin en maths Tina et Mercedes parlaient de la répète de ce matin. Apparemment, et là c'est vraiment apparemment, Brittany a fondu en larmes ce matin parce que t'étais pas là, Rachel a piqué sa crise parce que ta voix n'était pas là pour harmoniser les cœurs, Kurt a fait une crise de diva-attitude en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de toi pour harmoniser, qu'il était là et que ça devait être suffisant, Artie t'as insulté et Brittany l'a giflé. Après ça j'ai un peu zapper ce qu'elles ont dit, j'ai fini ma nuit.

Je tournais ma tête vers Alexis qui me regardais et remarquais enfin mon état. Je lu la panique sur son visage mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Brittany m'avait défendue. Sur ces pensées qui me calmaient plus que n'importe quoi d'autres, je m'évanouissais. Sur ces pensées, mon monde devint noir et coloré à la fois. Tout espoir n'était pas perdue.


	3. Burial

**Voila le chapitre dont je suis la plus fière. C'est tellement rare que je dise ça que j'en suis encore plus fière. Il y a certes encore des défauts, mais je pense qu'il rattrape le désastre qu'était le chapitre 2. Je pars en week-end à Londres pour le concert du 25 Juin au soir, donc rien que pour vous, voilà le chapitre 3. Et j'espère le 4 en revenant à moins que, si j'arrive à l'écrire ce soir, je ne le poste demain matin.  
><strong>

**Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir ajouté dans vos story-alerts ça me fait très plaisir. Et je remercie encore plus ceux qui ont commenté. Notamment Cy' et Mystia qui me motivent sans arrêt 3.  
>En réponse à Hell-Ska : Oui, Alex n'est qu'une amie :). Je n'imagine ces deux personnages avec personne d'autre.<strong>

**Chapitre éditer à la remarque de Hell-Ska. J'avais oublié les tirets pour les paroles. Toutes mes excuses !  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Cf. chapitre 1**

**Bonne lecture à vous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Allongée sur le dos, j'attendais. On ne peut pas dire qu'une table est confortable, mais essayez de le dire à l'infirmière. La lumière au plafond me faisait mal aux yeux, m'éblouissait, me donnait mal à la tête, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Avoir mal était mieux que de ne rien sentir du tout n'est-ce pas ? J'étais comme hébétée, prise dans un tourbillon d'insensibilité à tout ce qui m'entourait mis à part la douleur physique.<p>

J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, tremblé jusqu'à ce que je devienne impotente et à présent, à présent je ne ressentais plus rien. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir sentir la caresse d'un pétale de rose. Dieu sait pourtant que c'est une sensation que je connais par coeur. Brittany aimait les fleurs. Et je suppliais. Suppliais pour arrêter de penser à elle. Suppliais pour qu'elle me laisse en paix. Suppliais pour qu'elle continue à me torturer. Suppliais pour recommencer à vivre normalement et non pas dans cet état béatitude que ces sentiments me laissaient.

Pathétiquement, je me roulais en boule comme si... comme si cela allait tout effacer. Comme si par cette position je disparaîtrai de la surface de la terre et tous mes choix, toute ma vie ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour moi et rien qu'un rêve pour les autres. Je ne voulais plus exister. Rester dans cet état misérable était tout ce que je méritais. J'avais fait tellement de mal, provoqué tellement de crises de larmes que je méritais mon état. Après-tout, n'est-ce pas censé être cela le karma ?

En choisissant de ne pas me battre cependant... en choisissant de ne pas me battre j'avais fait la pire erreur de ma vie et provoqué la pire des douleurs autant pour moi que pour Brittany. Ma précieuse Brittany que je m'étais jurée de protéger pour, au final, la laisser tomber au moment où elle avait besoin de moi. Ma colère, ma rage emplit mon être à tel point que je tremblais à nouveau. Je commençais à nouveau à sentir quelque chose. Le soulagement fut noyé sous les vagues de rage qui m'envahissaient. Je ne pu retenir un cri qu'en me mordant le poing. Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi avais-je abandonné ? Pourquoi étais-je aussi lâche ?

- Santana ?

Surprise, je me redressais rapidement et d'un bond, me retrouvais debout à côté de cette table inconfortable. Rien que de la voir là, debout, en face de moi, je me calmais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, mais elle avait toujours réussi à me calmer durant mes pires accès de colère. J'étais comme un pantin entre ses mains et étrangement, c'était tout ce que je voulais.

Lentement, trop lentement à mon goût, elle se rapprochait de moi et je ne pus que tendre la main en espérant qu'elle la prenne et vienne encore plus près. J'avais besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés encore une fois. Et pour toujours. Intérieurement, je secouais la tête de manière à effacer cette dernière pensée. Pour toujours avait un sens d'éternité que j'appréciais qui faisait trop naïf, trop niais. J'étais consciente que la vie n'avait rien de facile et qu'être avec quelqu'un était loin d'une promenade dans le parc. Non je voulais prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Jour après jours. Quitte à la voir me quitter un jour ou l'autre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était tenté ma chance.

- Je m'en veux tu sais ? Murmurais-je en jouant avec ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur nos mains enlacées.  
>- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.<p>

Elle non plus ne voulait pas rompre l'ambiance sereine qui nous entourait. Mon coeur se serrait lorsque ma mémoire me ramena au jour précédent. Pourquoi ? Cette question résonnait dans mon esprit et je n'en avais pas la réponse.

-Parce que je ne peux pas ne pas me battre Britt, répondis-je en levant la tête et en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je ne peux passer un jour sans toi à mes côtés et je sais... je sais que c'est terriblement naïf mais c'est la vérité. Je reviendrai au Glee Club la semaine prochaine et je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout.

Un sourire éclaire alors son visage et mon coeur qui, jusque là, battait à tout rompre put se reposer quelques instants. Quelques brefs instants. Je voyais son visage se rapprocher du miens et ses yeux bleus d'une intensité inconnue jusqu'alors, rivés sur les miens. Je sentais mon corps se raidir, mes lèvres s'assécher, mon souffle se couper. Son odeur naturelle enivrait mes sens, son parfum me paralysait sur place. Je sentais ses lèvres se poser tendrement sur ma joue, au coin de mes lèvres et mon coeur était à présent incontrôlable. Son rythme instable était certes principalement dû à ma respiration saccadée, mais je suis sûre que cette partie de mon cerveau qui contrôle tous ces sentiments, était en partie responsable.

- Je veux que tu sois fière de moi Brittany.  
>- Je le suis déjà.<p>

Un deuxième sourire traversa ses lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre ce geste si simple et en même temps si important. Je lui serrais la main en signe de remerciement puis la regardait s'éloigner de moi. Le muscle dans ma poitrine s'emballa à nouveau, sous la peur cette fois-ci. Pourquoi partait-elle ? J'écartais les yeux sous la surprise et j'ouvrais la bouche dans l'intention de parler. Aucun son ne sortit cependant. Elle le vit et ne put retenir un rire amusé.

- Ta mère est dans le couloir.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je devais partir, rentrez chez moi et elle. Elle devait retourner en cours, dans les bras d'Artie. Je baissais une nouvelle fois la tête en signe de déception et fermais les paupières lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière elle. Il me restait un week-end pour me préparer.

Lundi. Lundi, Santana Lopez serait de retour.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R siouplait ? :) J'ai vraiment envie de connaître vos pensées sur ce chapitre.<strong>


	4. Hello Alone

**Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais suffisamment m'excuser pour le temps d'attente :(. Je suis partie en vacances, une amie est décédée entre temps et lorsque je suis rentrée j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateurs... je viens juste de le récupérer d'ailleurs. **

**Voila donc le chapitre 4. Je voulais le rallonger mais pour être honnête je ne savais pas trop quoi rajouter :/.  
><strong>

**Si vous trouvez des fautes (que ce soit d'orthographe ou de mise en page), n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :). Bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le moindre de ses mouvements m'hypnotisait. Ce n'était pas tant sa voix qui m'appelait à elle, mais son corps. La façon qu'elle avait de le bouger, de le faire avancer. Le regard sensuel qu'elle avait au moment même où la musique commençait. Le sourire en coin qu'elle arborait dès qu'elle faisait un pas en avant puis deux en arrière et qu'elle tournait sur elle-même. L'émotion derrière ses yeux bleus qui touchait même le plus gros coeur de pierre de l'univers.<p>

Ce n'était pas tant sa façon quelque peu enfantine de voir le monde qui m'attirait à elle, mais son optimisme contagieux. Le rire permanent que son regard dégageait. Elle voyait le monde de la meilleure façon qui soit et moi qui m'empoisonnait l'existence depuis tellement longtemps, je ne pouvais plus me passer de sa présence réconfortante. Ce n'était pas tant sa façon de ne pas comprendre la chose la plus simple, mais sa manière d'aimer n'importe qui au premier regard. Ce n'était pas tant son physique, mais sa personnalité. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Je ne sais pas comment et je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi, à huit heures du matin, un samedi, je me retrouvais devant sa porte. Brittany était de ceux qui refusaient de se lever tard. Elle était de ceux qui aimaient avoir une longue journée, pour pouvoir en profiter jusqu'au bout. Il était d'ailleurs parfois difficile de la coucher et non pas dans le sens sexuel. Ses parents se devaient de continuellement la border s'ils voulaient pouvoir avoir la paix au moins une soirée. Avant que tout se complique, la bordée était devenue mon rôle. Étonnamment, j'étais la seule à pouvoir la calmer et toujours pas dans le sens sexuel. Ma simple présence semblait avoir à la fois un effet de catalyseur et d'amplificateur. Cette fille m'aimait autant que je l'aimais et j'avais besoin qu'elle le sache. Voilà le pourquoi.

Une douzaine de roses rouges dans la main, je frappais à la porte et attendais calmement que sa mère vienne ouvrir. Brittany n'en avait pas le droit, à moins que quelqu'un soit derrière elle. Hors, je savais d'expérience qu'à huit heures du matin, elle était encore devant la télé, son bol de céréales à la main, traces de lait au menton et regard concentré sur l'écran. Rien que d'imaginer la scène me faisait sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit et devant moi, le visage tendre et souriant de sa mère. Voir les fleurs semblait la faire sourire encore plus et je ne pus empêcher mes joues de rougir. Il m'avait toujours été impossible de savoir quand je rougissais, mais je savais que c'était le cas lorsque je la vit tendre sa main et la sentie la poser sur ma joue droite. C'était l'habitude Pierce de me dire de ne pas être embarrassé par l'une de mes remarques ou par l'un de mes gestes. J'inspirais un grand coup et pénétrais dans la maison lorsque Madame Pierce, qui me suppliait depuis le premier jour de l'appeler Robin, s'écarta du chemin pour me laisser passer.

- Tu sais où la trouver, me dit-elle son sourire toujours en place.

J'inspirais à nouveau puis acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. La musique de Tom & Jerry était déjà audible de l'entrée, le son était donc au maximum dans le salon. J'expirais nerveusement afin de contrôler les battements de mon coeur. Je ne frappais pas à la porte, elle ne l'entendrait pas. Je me contentais donc d'avancer silencieusement jusqu'à elle. Elle semblait toujours savoir lorsque j'étais là, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment elle faisait . D'un côté, j'adorais ça. De l'autre, ça me foutais les jetons. Je ne fus donc pas surprise de la voir tourner la tête dans ma direction. Et elle ne fut pas surprise de mes réflexes lorsque je l'empêchais de lâcher son bol. Je le lui pris des mains et le posais sur la table basse avant de me retourner vers elle, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, je lui tendais le bouquet. Je détestais les fleurs, mais pour elle, je faisais une exception à chaque fois. C'était terrible. Les boutiques puaient, mais je restais toujours trois heures à l'intérieur dans l'intention de trouver la fleur parfaite, avant de me rabattre sur les roses. Clichées et banales certes, mais c'était ses préférées.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, me pris le bouquet des mains et le jeta sur le canapé sans même prendre de précautions et me pris dans les bras. J'hoquetais de surprise. Jamais et je dis bien jamais, ne m'avait-elle accueillie de cette manière. Non pas que je me plaigne. Bien au contraire. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et la serrai le plus possible contre moi. Son parfum m'enivrait et je commençais à paniquer. Non pas à l'idée de pouvoir être repérée, mais à l'idée de faire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas faire. L'embrasser par exemple. Je n'arrivais pas à me séparer d'elle cependant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restées dans cette position, tout ce que je sais c'est que peu importe si nous sommes restées enlacées plus d'une heure, c'était trop court.

Lorsque nous nous séparions enfin, le bouquet avait disparu du canapé et la télé était éteinte. Elle ne semblait pas surprise. Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle n'emprunta pas. Brittany détestait les escaliers. Elle ne savait jamais si elle devait descendre ou monter pour accéder aux chambres. De fait, ses parents avaient remplacer le bureau par une chambre. La pièce se trouvait juste à côté de la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la cage d'escaliers et c'était parfait pour elle.

La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et son chat ronflait déjà sur son lit, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il fut facile pour nous de retourner à notre routine. Tandis que je m'asseyais sur le lit, sans déranger Lord Tubbington, elle allumait la radio et venait me rejoindre. C'était calme, planifié et silencieux. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots. Nous n'avions jamais besoin de mots. J'avais besoin de plus que ce silence cependant. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix.

- Mes parents... j'hésitais, inspirais un grand coup avant de reprendre. Mes parents sont absents pour le week-end. C'est leur anniversaire de mariage et... je me demandais si tu voulais venir à la maison jusqu'à demain soir ? On sort la tente et on s'improvise un camping ?

Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, je voyais son sourire s'étendre sur son visage sans que ce sourire n'atteigne ses yeux et je n'avais pas besoin de réponse verbale. La déception s'installait et je laissais s'évanouir les quelques lueurs d'espoirs.

- J'adorerai Santana mais Artie... il m'a invité à ce spectacle de marionnettes à Findlay et les billets sont chers et ...

- Non tu n'as pas à... tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends. Ca à l'air génial. Alors amuses-toi bien ok ? Quand je te verrai lundi je veux voir un grand sourire d'accord ?

Je m'étais levée pendant son explication, prête à repartir. Elle me regardait, les yeux emplit de tristesse et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Grâce à un effort surhumain, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait sur la tempe dans l'espoir de la rassurer. J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, mais je savais qu'elle adorerait ce spectacle et je ne voulais pas l'en priver. Je n'avais même pas le droit de ressentir cette déception. Brittany ne m'appartenait pas. Elle sortait avec Artie. Il était donc normal qu'ils aient des rendez-vous le week-end. Je lui souriais une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre puis de la maison.

Dans mes poches reposaient deux tickets pour le même spectacle. J'avais prévu de l'inviter le week-end prochain pour son anniversaire. Ils ne me serviraient plus à rien maintenant. Brittany était du genre à vite se lasser des bonnes choses. Elle ne regardait jamais deux fois de suite le même film. Cela avait le même effet soporifique que les prières sur elle.

J'ouvrais la portière de ma voiture et sans même avoir attaché ma ceinture de sécurité, je démarrais et sortait de ma place de stationnement. Brittany me tuerait, mais rien que de penser à elle me donnait envie de crier et d'étrangler ce maudit estropier. Pour une fois qu'il ne la prenait pas pour une gamine, c'était à moi d'en pâtir. Mâchoires serrées, je roulais en direction de ma maison sans véritablement faire attention aux alentours. Je gardais un oeil sur ma vitesse, mais les autres voitures n'étaient riens d'autre que des silhouettes informes pour moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, retourner me coucher et pleurer jusqu'à plus de larmes. Je voulais disparaître de la surface de la terre jusqu'à lundi, ne plus penser à rien. Ce mec était la pire des enflures. S'il paraissait comme un gars bien, au fond, c'était le pire des égoïstes. Ok, d'accord. Je ne suis pas objective. Qui va m'en vouloir ? Il pourrait très bien être le meilleur des petits-amis je ne l'aimerai pas. Allez savoir pourquoi. Laissez-moi vous dire, ça n'a rien à voir avec ses quatre roues.

Au final... peut-être que j'aurai dû payer plus attention à la route. Cela m'aurait éviter de me faire arrêter par les flics et de payer la contravention pour non port de la ceinture. Sans surprise, la maison était vide. Fille unique, j'étais habituée au silence qui m'accueillait lorsque je rentrai avant mes parents. Tous deux médecins, ils avaient des horaires de merde, pour ne pas être polie. Qu'ils aient réussi à avoir leur week-end de libre était un miracle en soit. J'aurai simplement voulu qu'ils le passent ici plutôt qu'à Cleveland.

Le fauteuil, vieux de plusieurs décennies, était moelleux et confortable. C'était le fauteuil du célibataire. Avec un soupire, je m'y asseyais et sortais les deux tickets de ma poche. $80 de claqués pour rien. Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas être en colère contre Artie. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'essayer de faire plaisir à Brittany et pourtant, je continuais de le mépriser sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je posais les tickets sur la table basse et disparaissais dans les longs couloirs de ma maison. Brittany détestait venir chez moi, à moins que je ne sois là pour la guider. Il y avait tellement de portes et d'accès qu'elle avait beau connaître la maison et les pièces, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de se perdre. On avait fini par lui faire des petits repères dans les couloirs. Des panneaux pour lui dire où était quoi. A chaque couloir, deux flèches. Une pointait vers le salon, l'autre vers les chambres. Sourire mélancolique en place, je passais ma main par-dessus les panneaux et poussait un soupir. J'étais pathétique.

J'entrais enfin dans ma chambre. Les murs noirs rendaient la pièce encore plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était à la base. Je n'ouvrais les rideaux que rarement ces derniers temps. Le ciel bleu, les oiseaux qui chantent, ce n'est pas pour moi. J'enlevais mes chaussures et m'allongeais sur le lit, nez contre le matelas je retenais du mieux que je le pouvais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces moments de faiblesses. Chaque fois que Brittany me rejetai, je désespérai un peu plus. Et je savais. Je savais qu'un jour je craquerai. Je ne pouvais pas subir ceci continuellement, sans rien faire. Décider de me battre était une chose. La lutte en elle-même en était une autre et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. Épuisée, je fermais les yeux dans l'espoir qu'à mon réveil, tout ceci ne serait qu'un énième cauchemar. Je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas.


	5. Time After Time

**Mes plus plates excuses pour le temps d'attente. J'ai été tellement occupée avec la fac que j'ai un peu oublié cette fic le temps de me faire au rythme de cette année. **

**Un petit changement de personnalité pour Brittany dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant, si non, j'expliquerai dans le prochain chapitre = ).**

**Encore une fois, si vous trouvez des fautes ou des problèmes de mise en page, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.** **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Brittany avait tenue promesse. Le sourire gigantesque qu'elle portait aux lèvres ce matin en arrivant en cours m'avait réchauffer le coeur. Elle était heureuse, j'étais heureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne me passe devant sans même m'accorder un regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se précipite sur les genoux de son copain. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse, là, devant moi, comme si je n'existais pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je les ai observé, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée immobile à les regarder, mais je sais que la sonnerie a retenti avec l'effet d'un glas sur mon corps. Ce n'était que deux jours. Deux petits jours étaient passés sans qu'on ne se voit et elle m'avait oublié. M'étais-je fait tout un film en pensant qu'elle m'aimait alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'être gentille, essayant de me faire comprendre à sa manière, qu'elle n'était pas intéressée ? Ou bien s'était-elle simplement jouer de moi ? Prenant plaisir à ma douleur ?<p>

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à tenir. Je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot de ce que les profs ont pu dire, mais j'ai tenu, sans verser une seule larme. Artie et Brittany étaient particulièrement en forme. Peu importe où je regardais, peu importe où j'étais, ils étaient là eux aussi, à s'embrasser comme s'ils ne se reverraient jamais et je sentais à chaque fois mon coeur se briser un peu plus, ce qui en soit, était un miracle. Y avait-il encore quelque chose à briser ? Ou bien s'agissait-il de morceaux se brisant à leur tour ? J'avais envie de hurler. J'avais envie de pleurer. J'avais envie de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas un jouet. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Pourquoi me défendait-elle contre lui lorsque je n'étais pas là et agissait comme si j'étais invisible dès que j'étais présente ? J'ai fini par craquer. Les bras d'Alexis m'ont rattrapés juste avant que je ne touche le sol et m'ont entourés lorsque j'ai finalement laissé les larmes coulées.

L'univers m'en voulait.

Malgré le jeu de Brittany, j'ai à nouveaux rejoins le Glee Club, sous les mots d'encouragement de ma nouvelle - et seule - amie. Comme je m'y étais attendue, personne ne m'a jeté un regard à partir du moment où je me suis assise. Seule Rachel a osé me sourire. Brittany était trop occupée à embrasser la loque humaine et les autres, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'en avais rien à cirer.

L'univers m'en voulait.

A peine l'heure commencée, Artie avait pris la parole, dédiant une chanson à Brittany. Elle souriait. Son regard tendre ne le quittait pas et moi, assise juste à côté, je mourrais à petit feu. Je ne sais pas comment je devais prendre le fait qu'il avait décidé de chanter With You. Chris Brown avait fini par frapper sa petite amie. Était-ce un signe avant-coureur ? Était-je devenue folle au point de voir le mal partout ? En soit, la chanson était inofensive. Et je voyais bien que Brittany était des plus heureuses. Mon regard se posa sur le mur d'en face, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais plus regarder. Ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir les yeux de Brittany remplis de tendresse se poser sur moi. Moi. J'étais égoïste, je le savais. N'en avais-je pas le droit au final ? N'avais-je pas le droit de souhaiter que la fille que j'aime, m'aime en retour ? N'avais-je pas le droit d'espérer qu'un jour, elle oublie le miro et vienne se blottir dans mes bras ?

Les notes finales de la chanson résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles tandis que devant moi, Brittany s'asseyait sur les genoux de l'affreux pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser. Sans un regard pour moi, sans une pensée pour moi, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son petit-ami et je suppliais la mort de m'emporter. Pourquoi continuait-elle de me faire croire qu'elle tenait à moi ? Pourquoi agissait-elle continuellement, comme si je n'existais pas ? Comme si je ne souffrais pas à chaque fois que je la voyais parler avec lui, sourire avec lui, rire avec lui, partir avec lui ... j'avais tout perdu. Perdre ma meilleure amie n'était pas suffisant. J'avais besoin de perdre la seule personne qui me faisait croire que j'avais de l'importance aussi.

- Santana.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur elle un instant, avant de retourner à la contemplation du mur d'en face. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Certainement pas envie d'entendre sa voix. Et encore moins envie de l'entendre me dire qu'elle m'aimait.

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenue.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, histoire de lui dire que j'entendais ce qu'elle me disait. Elle me détruisait, mais je n'étais pas capable de l'ignorer. J'avais envie de croire que c'était fini. Définitivement fini. Qu'elle avait réussi à se jouer de moi une fois, pas deux. Qu'elle ne contrôlerait plus ma vie. J'avais envie de croire que je tirais un trait sur notre relation.

- Ce week-end je fais rien, ton offre tient toujours ? Me demanda-t-elle une once d'espoir dans la voix.

- Non. Mes parents sont de retour et j'ai prévu autre chose, répondis-je en me levant de ma chaise.

Je ne la regardais pas, mais je savais que son visage s'était fendue dans une tristesse profonde. J'avais beau me dire que j'en avais que faire, une partie de moi mourrait d'envie de lui faire plaisir, de faire fi de toutes ces conneries et de dire que oui, l'offre tenait toujours. Malheureusement, il n'était plus question de jouer à son petit jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas nous avoir tous les deux en même temps. Pas question de passer une minute en privé avec elle, pas question de me donner de l'espoir. Pas question de me faire prendre dans ses filets.

- Et ce soir ? Tu as quelque chose de prévue ce soir ?

- Alexis passe la soirée à la maison, désolée.

Mon coeur battait la chamade, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pas réellement. Alexis était censée passer à la maison. Mais elle ne devait pas rester plus d'une heure. Je jetais un regard à la jeune fille en question. Elle rangeait sa basse et riait avec les autres membres du groupe. A côté de moi, Brittany poussait un soupir et regardait ses pieds, l'air déçue et j'explosais.

- Pourquoi ? Artie n'est pas disponible ?

- Si, mais ...

- Non parce qu'il faut le dire si tu veux que je fasse le remplacement. Faut pas s'en faire, Santana à toujours un trou dans son emploi du temps. Santana n'a pas de vie. Santana va tout laisser tomber pour passer du temps avec moi, parce que je l'ai demandé. Santana est une petite marionnette que je peux manipuler à souhait dés qu'Artie m'abandonne pour jouer à son petit jeu vidéo de M*rde.

- C'est pas juste Santana, je ...

- Non ! Non tu sais ce qui n'est pas juste ? C'est que tu ai tout. La famille aimante, le petit-ami attentionné, la fille éperdument amoureuse, les amis qui t'entourent ... mais moi tu sais ce que j'ai ? Rien. Quinn et toi étiez mes seules amies. Quinn a Finn, toi tu as Artie et moi j'ai rien. Absolument rien. Tu m'as tout volé et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. J'en peux plus Brittany. J'ai plus de force. Ton petit manège de la journée m'a vidé et je n'ai pas envie de jouer. C'est fini.

Je secouais la tête et sans même un regard pour elle, je sortais de la salle. Alexis m'attendait près de la porte, sourcils froncés. Elle avait tout entendu, mais je m'en foutais. Elle ne me jugerait pas. Du peu que je la connaissais, je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas. Un poids que je ne savais pas porter s'envola lorsqu'elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Un geste auquel j'étais habitué à présent et que j'interprétais comme sa marque de soutien.

- Tu m'as moi, ma vieille. Laisse la avec Popol et les jumelles, toi et moi, on va se faire un putain de pot de Ben & Jerry's et se mater l'intégral de La Petite Maison dans La Prairie. J'ai besoin de me foutre de la gueule de la petite qui se gamelle dans l'herbe.

Je souriais et passais ma main autour de la taille d'Alexis sans savoir que derrière moi, Brittany observait la scène silencieusement, le corps secoué de tremblements terribles et déversait un torrent de larmes. L'univers m'en voulait et je n'avais plus la force de me battre contre lui. J'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais, avec les armes qu'on m'avait données, mais seule contre tous, je ne pouvais rien. En ce qui me concernait, c'était fini. A elle à présent, de voir si cela était réellement le cas.


	6. Je Saigne Encore

**Pour me faire pardonner des deux mois d'attentes, un chapitre en plus . J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il a pris une tournure un peu plus sombre que ce que j'avais prévu. **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires , je vais essayer de travailler rapidement sur les prochains chapitres pour ne plus avoir à vous faire attendre autant :).**

**En **_italique**, **_**ce sont des textos que Brittany a envoyé = )**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Brittany avait un don. Celui dont je parle n'a aucun rapport avec la danse. Aucun rapport.<p>

_« Santana ? C'est moi. Je voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas vue Lord Tubbington ? Je l'ai perdu. Si tu le retrouves, tu veux bien me le ramener ? On va bientôt passer à table. Oh et j'ai un cadeau pour toi. À demain. »_ Sourire. Brittany avait le don de me faire sourire n'importe quand, n'importe comment. Elle savait quoi dire, elle savait quoi faire pour que je devienne aussi inoffensive qu'un hamster en cage. Me tenir la main suffisait à ce que je sourisse. Me sourire suffisait à ce que j'en fasse un en retour. Il suffisait parfois même qu'elle me le demande pour que je le fasse. Le plus souvent, cependant, elle le faisait sans même s'en apercevoir. Et j'aimais ça.

_« Santana ? C'est moi. Fausse alerte, il était caché dans le placard à bonbons. Petit indice pour ton cadeau : c'est le bracelet que tu voulais. J'espère qu'il te plaira. »_ Rire. Brittany avait le don de me faire rire. Sourire n'était pas suffisant avec elle. Je ressentais toujours cette envie, ce besoin, de rire. Comme si rire était mon moyen à moi de la remercier de sa présence à mes côtés. J'aimais ça.

_« Santana ? C'est moi. Pour demain, ça va pas être possible. Artie m'a invité à passer la journée chez lui. On peut reporter à la semaine prochaine ? »_ Déception. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, jamais Brittany n'avait annulé un rendez-vous. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, je me sentais à nouveau inutile, ridicule, seule ... je n'ai pas pleuré. Je me suis contentée de frapper un mur. La solitude a toujours été ma pire ennemie. J'avais peur.

_« Santana ? C'est moi. En fait, je vais dîner chez Artie ce soir, ça te dérange si je dépose Lord Tubbington chez toi ? Il aime pas rester seul. »_ Désespoir. Brittany avait le don de me faire sentir désirée. Voulue. Elle avait le don de me donner confiance en moi. Mais elle avait surtout le don de tout arracher. Brittany était devenue ma geôlière. Elle me rassurait dans mes moments de doutes, mais ne ratait jamais une occasion pour me faire mordre la poussière. Je voulais tout arrêter.

_« Santana ? Je peux venir chez toi ? Artie est chez sa grand-mère et j'ai rien à faire. »_ Douleur. Une douleur telle qu'elle vous prend aux tripes et ne vous laisse pas un instant de répit. Une douleur telle que vous avez l'impression qu'un poison coule dans vos veines, que vous voulez que votre sang soit mortel. Une douleur telle que la mort n'apaiserait pas. La mort, je l'ai désirée, mais l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Brittany m'achevait. Roulée en boule dans mon lit, je pleurais. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

_« Santana, je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que ... Je voulais simplement passer du temps avec toi, parce que tu me manques. Qui est Alexis ? Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie. »_ Rire amer, déception douloureuse, incrédulité, Brittany avait le don de me faire passer du rire aux larmes en l'espace d'un instant et j'avais envie de hurler. Hurler à en perdre la voix. Hurler jusqu'à ce que la douleur physique devienne insupportable. Hurler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne remarque ce qu'elle me faisait. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne savais plus ce que c'était de vivre sans pleurer, je ne savais plus ce que c'était que de vivre et je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais tellement, que je souhaitais sa mort, pour enfin être libérée de son emprise. Je souhaitais qu'elle souffre autant que moi je souffrais. Je souhaitais qu'elle me laisse souffrir en paix et arrête d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Qu'elle voit ce que j'étais devenue par sa faute.

Ma douleur se transforma en rage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas comment. Une rage noire, incontrôlable. Une rage qui me faisait trembler de tout mon corps. La lame enfoncée dans mon âme n'atténuait en rien mes blessures et je frappais, je frappais, je frappais jusqu'à ce que la peau sur mon poing ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Mon mur de pierre était à présent recouvert de mon sang, mais je frappais encore et encore et encore, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je pleurais, je hurlais, je criais, je suppliais ...à défaut de ne pouvoir frapper quelqu'un, je frappais quelque chose et je ne sentais même pas la douleur. Mes doigts étaient très certainement brisés, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. J'entendais Alexis hurler à mes côtés, je sentais ses mains sur mon bras, ses bras autour de mon ventre, le vide sous mes pieds et je frappais encore et encore et encore, dans l'espoir qu'elle me lâche, dans l'espoir qu'elle resserre son étreinte et ne me laisse pas seule.

Je sentais le mur froid contre ma peau brûlante, je sentais l'air entrer dans mes poumons, je sentais le corps d'Alexis contre le mien, je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux, je sentais le manque de Brittany qui m'envahissait, pore après pore et je m'effondrais encore et encore et encore. Ma rage s'éteignit seule, comme une flamme face au vent. Je me laissais glisser au sol et je sentais Alexis glissé avec moi, ne me laissant pas partir, ne me laissant pas seule et si ma tête criait merci, mon coeur hurlait le prénom de celle que je n'aurai jamais. Je n'étais pas seule, mais je n'étais plus désirée par Brittany et ma vie perdait tout son sens. Elle mentait, elle mentait, elle mentait si bien, avec une telle aisance que j'en ai été dupée. Elle me tuait depuis si longtemps sans que je le sache. La douleur physique reprenait son règne et je criais sous le supplice. Ma main, mes doigts, je ne sentais plus rien, mais je sentais tout en même temps. Une douleur comme je n'en avais jamais connu, une douleur ridiculement supportable face à celle que je subissais depuis des jours.

Alexis s'éloignait. Ses bras desserraient leur étreinte, son souffle ne me touchait plus et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Étais-je devenue une plaie pour elle aussi ? Ne voulait-elle plus de moi non plus ? Étais-je réellement seule face à eux ? Je voulais de l'air, je voulais de l'eau, je voulais Brittany, mais je n'aurai rien. J'étais seule dans cette chambre où tant de souvenirs m'assaillaient. À l'extérieur, le monde continuait de tourner et les amis que je pensais avoir, m'oubliaient. J'entendais leurs voix, je les entendais murmurer autour de moi, comme s'ils voulaient me prouver que je n'étais plus rien qu'un déchet. Et je murmurai à mon tour, des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire, des mots qui voulaient tout dire. Des mots qui me dévoilaient au monde entier et je criais à nouveau. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, le bruit traversa les tréfonds de mon esprit, mais ma vision me jouait des tours. Alors, je fermais les yeux, je fermais les yeux et je criais encore dans l'espoir qu'elle disparaisse, dans l'espoir qu'elle soit encore là lorsque je les ouvrirai à nouveau. Et sa peau, et sa peau sur la mienne ... ce fut comme dans un rêve. L'irréel est-il si proche du réel ? C'était son odeur, sa voix, ses yeux, sa peau et je pleurais. Sa voix murmurait mon prénom, mais je criais.

- Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en !

Elle n'était pas vraiment là. Elle ne serait jamais là. Artie était son monde à présent. Moi je n'étais plus rien.

- Tu devrais partir.

Les murmures, encore les murmures. Ils me harcelaient, m'entouraient, m'envahissaient et je voulais comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi tout le monde m'abandonnait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Pourquoi tu la laisses souffrir ?

La voix de Brittany saignait. J'entendais un sanglot, mais je savais qu'il était irréel. Je le savais parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas être là.

- Pars Brittany, tu ne fais qu'empirer la situation. Pars et ne revient pas. Si tu ne veux pas d'elle, arrête de lui faire croire le contraire. Si tu veux d'elle, arrête de lui faire croire le contraire.

Murmures, encore des murmures, incessants murmures, qu'ils arrêtent. Je suis là vous savez ! Je suis là et j'entends tout et je sais ce que vous dites. Je suis folle. Folle à lié. Alors, je frappe et je frappe encore, jusqu'à ce que je sente à nouveau Alexis près de moi. Mes yeux se fixaient, ma voix se taisait et dans un souffle, je demandais confirmation. Elle était réellement là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Jamais un murmure ne m'avait paru aussi fort. Brittany avait un don. Un don, qui me rendait folle.


End file.
